Juste un cliché
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une énième version du cliché Lucy quitte Fairy Tail. Rejetée par ceux qu'elle pensait être ses amis, Lucy abandonne Fairy Tail pour joindre une autre guilde et refaire sa vie. Le destin frappe quand elle croise la route de Sting, Rogue et Yukino qui l'invitent à Sabertooth. Quel avenir l'y attend? StingxLucy / RoguexYukino
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une petite fic qui m'est venue en tête il n'y a pas longtemps devant le nombre de fics partant de ce cliché: Lucy est exclue de Fairy Tail pour X raison et se retrouve à Sabertooth. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce genre de fic, mais je voulais m'amuser un peu. Voici donc ma petite contribution à ce cliché.  
Vu mon emploi du temps et le temps que me prend l'écriture de Fallen Stars et de La vie et rien d'autre, cette fic sera composée de chapitres courts, environs 1000 mots et l'histoire progressera assez vite, contrairement à mes deux autres fics.  
J'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lire. **

**Bien entendu, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages (et c'est bien dommage T_T).**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

D'énormes larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tandis que ses yeux immenses, arrondis par la stupéfaction, étaient fixés sur le chasseur de dragon debout devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Natsu ... Natsu, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui elle avait vécu toutes ces aventures formidables ... Natsu venait de la frapper. Debout au milieu de la salle, elle plaquait une main contre sa joue meurtrie.

- Natsu?  
Il baissa vers elle un regard empli de dégoût.

- Comment tu peux encore oser te montrer après ce que tu as fais, beugla le dragon enragé.

- Ce que j'ai fais? ...

- A cause de toi, Lisanna a été blessée. Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille? Comment tu as pu abandonner Lisanna, elle qui a toujours été si gentille avec toi.  
Lucy se mordit la lèvre, mortifiée.

- Natsu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ...

- Ce que je crois? Je crois que tu es si jalouse d'elle que tu cherches à te débarrasser d'elle.

- Quoi? Mais non, s'écria la jeune fille abasourdie. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Natsu, tu me connais pourtant.  
Il serra les poings et s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Non, je ne te connais pas, grogna-t-il. Je pensais te connaître, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ça à Lisanna!

- Mais je n'ai rien fais, s'écria la blonde, désemparée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lisanna n'a pas écouté un mot de ce qu'Erza a dit.

- Tu rejettes la faute sur elle? Gronda le chasseur de dragon.

- Ça suffit, Lucy, tu aggraves ton cas, intervint la barmaid à la chevelure blanche, Mirajane.  
La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et vit que la majorité des membres présents la regardaient avec colère ou avec dégoût. Personne ne semblait vouloir lever le petit doigt pour prendre sa défense. Son coeur se figea dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- C'est fini, fit Natsu d'une voix glaciale. Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon équipe.  
Le coeur de la blonde sembla voler en éclat.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu de l'importance, de toutes façons. Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une remplaçante pour nous.  
Non seulement, il lui brisait le coeur, mais en plus il osait piétiner les débris. Mais quel genre de monstre était-il? Des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent les joues de la jeune filles.

- C'est Lisanna que je veux près de moi, acheva-t-il.

- Natsu?  
Lucy ne reconnue pas sa propre voix tellement elle était pathétique.

- Je pense que tu devrais partir un moment, intervint Erza sans même se lever de la table à laquelle elle était assise.

- Partir? Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait! Pourquoi vous me faites ça?

- Arrêtes ton cirque, Lucy. Tu ne nous auras pas comme ça. On sait tous ce qui se cache sous ton sourire, et ce n'est pas beau à voir, répliqua Mirajane, l'air furieux.

- Mais ... Et tout ce que vous disiez à propos de famille, c'était juste un mensonge, alors?  
La démone lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Comment veux-tu que je considère comme faisant partie de ma famille quelqu'un qui a essayé de tuer mon adorable soeur.  
La blonde serra les poings à ses cotés.

- Je vois. Alors toutes ces salades à propos de famille et de liens plus forts que tout, c'était juste des mensonges.  
Elle leva un regard remplis de larmes vers les mages qui la regardaient avec hostilité.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, tous autant que vous êtes.  
Avec ça, la jeune fille se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie essayant de résister à l'envie folle de courir loin de là, se réfugier chez elle et laisser libre court au tourbillons d'émotions qui tourmentait les vestiges de son coeur en miettes.

Personne ne fit un geste pour la retenir.

Lucy parvint à parcourir plusieurs rues avant de finalement céder à sa pulsion et de se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Bien sûr Lisanna avait été blessée durant leur dernière mission mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lisanna n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter Erza et de rester près de Lucy pendant qu'elles affrontaient les mages noirs qu'ils devaient arrêter. Elle s'était éloignée et avait pris un sort perdu. Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait porter la responsabilité de cet incident. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait poussé Lisanna dans les griffes des mages adverses. Elle avait même fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour veiller sur elle, mais Loke et elle étaient occupés par cinq adversaires assez coriaces pour menacer l'esprit du Lion. C'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie juste avec quelques égratignures. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir momentanément oublié Lisanna dans ces conditions?

Fairy Tail, visiblement.

Arrivé chez elle, Lucy ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la claquer violemment derrière elle. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes pendant de longues minutes. Alors c'était ça Fairy Tail? La guilde qui osait prétendre être une famille avant tout? Un rassemblement de menteurs prêt à lâcher l'un des leur à la moindre petite erreur? Quelle genre de guilde se comportait comme ça? Au moins les membres de Sabertooth étaient prévenus dès le départ, il savaient tous à quoi s'en tenir, eux. Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire que la guilde qui l'avait tant fait rêver ne valait pas mieux que sa rivale aux méthodes discutables. Elle avait tant rêvé, tant souffert et pourquoi? Pour ça? Pour être jetée à la première erreur par ses soit-disant amis. Une guilde pareille ne valait pas la peine qu'on perde son temps avec elle.

Lucy avait cru en eux, elle s'était battu pour eux. Elle aurait probablement accepté de mourir pour eux et voilà comment elle était remerciée? Elle se faisait mettre dehors par ce crétin de dragon? Quelle plaisanterie. Cet idiot avait osé réduire son coeur et ses espoirs en miettes et les piétiner comme s'il ne s'agissait que de déchets sans intérêt. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Oh non alors. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre pour ça. Fairy Tail ne voulait plus d'elle? Tant pis pour eux, elle n'irait pas les supplier de lui pardonner, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Fairy Tail n'était pas la seule guilde en Fiore, elle en trouverait bien une autre acceptant d'accueillir une constellationniste dans ses rangs. Après tout c'était bien le crédo de Fairy Tail ça non? Ne pas se laisser abattre par un échec et repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et bien, elle allait se faire un plaisir de le mettre en pratique.

Et pas plus tard que maintenant!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Lucy se redressa, séchant ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'obliger son corps à arrêter de trembler. Se rendant dans la salle de bain, elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Dans le miroir, elle put voir sa joue commencer à bleuir à l'endroit où Natsu l'avait frappé. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette éponge et appliqua de la pommade sur le coup. Quand elle eut fini, elle retourna dans la pièce principale et monta sur une chaise pour aller chercher sa valise au dessus de son armoire. Elle la jeta sur le lit et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Parcourant ses étagères et ses tiroirs, elle jeta pèle-mêle vêtements, articles de toilette et objets personnels dans la valise, prenant particulièrement soin des cadeaux envoyés par son père au cours de ses sept ans d'absence. Elle emballa aussi soigneusement son roman et le plaça au dessus de la pile avant de reculer d'un pas. Finalement, elle ne possédait pas grand chose, toutes ses affaires tenaient dans la valise.

Elle soupira un instant et s'assit à coté de la valise ouverte. Empaqueter ses affaires, décider de partir, c'était une chose, mais le plus dur restait à faire. Levant sa main droite à hauteur de visage, la jeune fille jeta un regard à ce qui faisait sa fierté jusque là: sa marque de Fairy Tail. Elle prit une longue inspiration et concentra sa magie dans sa main gauche avant de la frotter sur la droite, afin de faire disparaître la marque. Après deux où trois passages, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la fée rose sur le dos de sa main. Se mordant pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle se leva brusquement, jurant que Natsu et les autres paieraient pour l'avoir ainsi privé de sa fierté et fait de son rêve le plus cher un véritable cauchemar.

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle elle trouva que son appartement paraissait particulièrement vide. Comme son coeur à ce moment. Avec un soupir elle se dirigea vers son bureau et empocha ses économies, qu'elle gardait caché dans un tiroir, puis elle attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit soin de passer prévenir sa propriétaire de son départ et de payer la part du loyer qu'elle lui devait, le mois n'étant pas encore terminé. Quand ce fut fait, elle quitta le bâtiment et prit la direction de la gare de Magnolia. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle trouverait bien une fois sur place.

Quand elle arriva à la gare, elle entendit les hauts-parleurs appeler les voyageurs pour le départ. Elle se hâta de se rendre au guichet et demanda simplement un billet pour le prochain train, peu importait la destination. Le guichetier, un peu surpris, ne se fit cependant pas prier et lui annonça que le train partait deux minutes plus tard en direction d'une ville appelée Sanzashi. Lucy le remercia et se dépêcha de traverser le hall. Elle eut juste le temps de sauter dans le train avant qu'il parte. Après avoir trouvé une place libre, elle s'installa près de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Son coeur sombra dans sa poitrine quand le train commença à gravir les collines environnant Magnolia, donnant une magnifique vue sur la ville et ... sur le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Flambant neuf après que Makarov ait utilisé une part du prix des derniers Jeux Magiques pour le restaurer et le rendre à nouveau habitable. Elle détourna les yeux et se cala au fond de son siège afin d'effacer cette vue de sa mémoire.

Il s'avéra que Lucy partageait son compartiment avec un couple de personnes âgées qui se montrèrent charmantes, discutant avec elle de la pluie et du beau temps. Ça lui fit du bien et lui occupa l'esprit un moment, la détournant de ses sombres pensées. Ainsi Lucy put apprendre que le voyage jusqu'à Sanzashi durait près de huit heures et que le train faisait trois arrêts en cours de route. Elle apprit aussi que le couple se rendait dans une petite ville appelée Violet Town pour rendre visite à leurs petits enfants et que Violet Town se trouvait être le second arrêt sur la ligne.

Vers midi, la vieille dame lui demanda de descendre du porte bagage un panier qu'elle avait amené et qui se révéla contenir sandwichs, chips, fruits et parts de gâteau maison. Le couple partagea avec elle de bon coeur et ce fut un déjeuner joyeux en dépit de l'humeur maussade de la jeune fille.

Le voyage continua ainsi sans anicroche jusqu'à Violet Town. Les deux vieux la quittèrent alors en lui souhaitant un bon voyage. Il était pas loin de trois heures de l'après midi. Par la vitre du compartiment, Lucy put les voir sur le quai, accueillis par trois jeunes enfants et deux adultes, sans doutes la famille qu'ils venaient visiter. Les enfants semblaient particulièrement heureux de les voir et se mirent à courir atour d'eux sous le regard inquiet de leur mère. Le père serra les deux vieux dans ses bras, l'un après l'autre, et leur parla en arborant un immense sourire. Lucy eut un pincement au coeur en se demandant si un jour quelqu'un l'accueillerait comme ça où si elle était condamnée à rester seule pour le reste de sa vie.

Le train repartit après quelques minutes d'arrêt et la joyeuse famille disparut de la vue de la blonde. Se sentant horriblement seule dans le compartiment vide, Lucy porta la main à sa ceinture et en tira son trousseau de clés. Elle en pointa une sur la banquette face à elle et appela:

- Ouvre-toi, porte du chiot. Apparaît, Plue!

- Pum pum?!  
La petite créature semblable à un bonhomme de neige sauta de la banquette et se pressa contre les jambes de sa maîtresse, sentant son désarroi. Lucy se pencha et prit Plue dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. L'esprit ne pouvait pas parler, mais il était tout de même de bonne compagnie. Sa présence lui avait toujours remonté le moral.

- Toi au moins tu es toujours là pour moi, Plue. Pas comme les autres.  
Sentant les larmes menacer de couler, elle se mordit la lèvres et les refoula avec un effort. En partant elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour ces abrutis de Fairy Tail.

Deux heures plus tard, environ, le train fit son dernier arrêt avant Sanzashi. Lucy ne fit pas très attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, regardant sans vraiment les voir les gens monter et descendre du train. Personne n'était venu dans son compartiment depuis que le couple de personnes âgées était descendu à Violet Town. Ainsi, elle fut un peu surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, et une voix demander:

- Excusez-moi, ces places sont libres?  
Lucy se tourna vers le nouveau venu avec l'intention de répondre mais son sourire se figea aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. Son visage se décomposa et elle se retint de jurer à voix haute.

- Oh, non, pas vous!  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient nul autre que les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth.

Génial, la journée ne pouvait pas être pire! Elle était vraiment maudite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop, un nouveau chapitre.**  
**Cette petite fic a l'air de bien vous plaire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**  
**On m'a demandé plusieurs fois si j'avais un rythme de parution, j'essaie de mettre un chapitre par semaine de chacune de mes fics: le lundi pour Fallen Stars, le vendredi pour La vie et rien d'autre et le dimanche pour Juste un cliché. **

**Voilà!**

* * *

Chapitre 3.

- En voilà un accueil, blondinette! Lança Sting avec un sourire désinvolte.  
Sans attendre d'invitation, il passa près de son équipier qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à Lucy avant d'allonger ses jambes devant lui et de poser les pieds sur le siège voisin de Lucy.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas, grogna la blonde.

- C'est mon intention, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le dragon en fermant les yeux.  
Son équipier se glissa dans le compartiment et s'assit près de lui, lançant un regard suspicieux à la blonde. Frosch et Lector rejoignirent leurs maître et Lucy soupira bruyamment.

- Lucy-sama? C'est vous?  
Se tournant à nouveau vers la porte, la blonde vit entrer une dernière personne.

- Yukino?  
La constellationniste aux cheveux d'argent sauta littéralement dans les bras de la blonde.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, Lucy-sama.

- Yukino, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
La tigresse s'assit sur la banquette à coté de Lucy et caressa la tête de Plue avant de répondre.

- On revient d'une mission, on rentre à Sabertooth.

- A Sabertooth? Je croyais que tu avais été renvoyée de la guilde?  
Yukino secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai été, mais après les Jeux, le nouveau maître de la guilde a annulé mon bannissement et j'ai pu la réintégrer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez un nouveau maître maintenant!  
Lucy se souvenait avoir lu ça dans les journaux après les Jeux, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir lu le nom du nouveau maître où que ce soit.

- Comment est-il?  
Yukino sembla un peu gênée par la question et un instant son regard chercha celui des dragons. Sting avait toujours les yeux fermés et Rogue se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Pas mal, je suppose, répondit finalement la constellationniste. Meilleur que Gemma, en tout cas. Lui au moins ne nous banni pas à la moindre erreur.  
Cette remarque arracha un ricanement moqueur à Sting.

- C'est toujours ça, fit Lucy, essayant de ne pas faire attention au dragon blanc.

- Et toi Blondinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il soudain. Où sont tes bons amis?  
Lucy se rembrunit.

- Aucune idée et je m'en moque, répondit-elle d'une voix acerbe.  
Le dragon ouvrit un oeil.

- Oh? Sans blague, ne me dis pas que s'en est fini de votre belle amitié, ricana-t-il.  
Ses ricanements cependant moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit l'expression de douleur sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il se redressa, ouvrant son autre oeil.

- Quoi? C'est ça?

- Ils ... Ils ont ... Ils m'ont jeté dehors, fit-elle simplement.  
Ça lui valut un regard abasourdi de la part des trois autres.

- Ils me rendent responsable de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

- Et ça? Demanda Sting en tendant une main vers elle.  
Lucy sursauta en sentant ses doigts frôler sa joue endolorie. Elle savait que l'ecchymose était probablement bien visible maintenant.

- Natsu, souffla-t-elle simplement.  
Sting se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège avec un ricanement mauvais.

- Et après il viendra nous faire des leçons sur l'amitié et les liens au sein d'une guilde.  
Lucy ne répondit rien. Le train redémarra à ce moment et elle vit les deux dragons changer de couleur tandis que leur mal des transports les prenait.

Les premières minutes, les deux dragons prirent sur eux mais il devint vite évident qu'ils souffraient tous les deux. Ils avaient le teint verdâtre et des grosses gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur leur visage. Sting serrait ses bras contre son estomac rebelle en maudissant le train, tandis que Rogue restait silencieux, le front posé contre la vitre. Lucy aurait pu trouver ça amusant si les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air aussi faible et misérable. Les voir comme ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Eux qui étaient si forts et si fiers, ça devait leur faire mal à l'ego d'être vu comme ça.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir, conseilla-t-elle.  
Sting ouvrit un oeil pour le fixer sur elle.

- Tu me laisserais dormir sur tes genoux, peut-être? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Son sourire cependant ressemblait plus à une grimace d'agonie qu'à autre chose. Lucy soupira.

- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes mieux.  
Autant dire que ça eu le mérite de surprendre le dragon. Mais il se reprit vite et échangea rapidement sa place avec Yukino. Il s'allongea sur la banquette et posa la tête sur les genoux de la blonde qui, de son coté, posa Plue sur son torse.

- C'est quoi ce truc?

- C'est pas un truc, c'est Plue, répondit Lucy, un peu vexée. C'est l'esprit du chiot.  
Le blond se contenta de hausser les sourcils et ferma les yeux, laissant Plue s'installer sur son torse au grand étonnement de Lucy. Enfin, ça ne l'étonna pas plus que de voir Rogue s'installer sans un mot sur les genoux de Yukino qui en sembla ravie. Les longs doigts de la jeune femme se perdirent bientôt dans les cheveux d'ébène du dragon noir qui n'en sembla pas fâché le moins du monde.

- Rogue-kun aime bien Yukino, pépia Frosch en sautillant sur la banquette.

- Fro, protesta le dragon en la foudroyant du regard.  
Ça ne sembla pas déstabiliser la petite créature qui continuait à sourire naïvement.

Tandis que les dragons dormaient, ou essayaient de dormir, Lucy et Yukino discutaient tranquillement. Lucy se retrouva rapidement à raconter toute l'histoire de son départ à la jeune femme qui l'écouta sans l'interrompre. A la fin du récit, la tigresse arborait un froncement de sourcils préoccupé.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, fit-elle après un instant. Natsu-san ... Il semblait tellement tenir à ses amis.  
Lucy se contenta de hausser les épaules et de détourner la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Demanda Yukino après un instant. Vous allez y retourner quand même?

- Sûrement pas. Je ne fais plus partie de cette guilde.  
Pour preuve, elle exhiba sa main droite vierge de toute marque.

- Je comptais voyager un peu, recommencer à zéro, trouver une autre guilde, me faire de nouveaux amis. Ce genre de chose.  
Yukino claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en signe de réjouissement.

- Je sais, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous à Sabertooth!


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais que je vous avais promis un chapitre de Fallen Stars, mais j'ai passé une semaine infernale et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'atteler à mes fics. Pour me faire pardonner et vous faire patienter, voici les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai d'avance. Un aujourd'hui et un mercredi.**

**Vraiment désolée pour l'attente. **

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Lucy regarda Yukino comme si elle avait deux têtes. La blonde ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Yukino l'avait invité à rejoindre sa guilde avec un tel naturel que c'était difficile de refuser. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour autant que la blonde pouvait accepter.

- A Sabertooth? ... Je ne sais pas. Votre guilde n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche, ne le prenez pas mal.  
Yukino leva les mains en riant.

- Pas d'offense, assura-t-elle.  
Lucy vit l'oeil rouge de Rogue se fixer sur elle mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

- Je sais que notre réputation n'est pas très bonne auprès de Fairy Tail, reprit Yukino avec un sourire. Et j'en suis en grande partie responsable. Mais on essaie de changer. Le nouveau maître n'est pas comme l'ancien, il est plus conciliant. La preuve, il a aboli les épreuves d'entrée dans la guilde et on a pu accueillir quelques mages que Gemma n'aurait jamais accepté.  
Lucy réfléchit un moment en silence. Après tout elle voulait tirer un trait sur son passé et commencer autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle Fairy Tail et elle se rendit compte que si elle se dirigeait vers une guilde amie de son ancienne guilde, elle ne pourrait pas oublier tranquillement cette partie de sa vie. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu. Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale venait parfois rendre visite à Fairy Tail et Lucy refusait d'y retourner d'une manière ou d'une autre. La proposition de Yukino tombait pile, finalement. Fairy Tail et Sabertooth n'avaient aucun lien, elle ne risquait pas de voir débarquer ses anciens camarades si elle rejoignait Sabertooth. Là, elle pourrait faire son deuil tranquillement et oublier de quelle façon ses camarades l'avaient rejeté. A Sabertooth, elle pourrait recommencer sa vie, passer à autre chose et créer de nouveaux liens. Enfin elle l'espérait. Sans compter que rejoindre la guilde rivale de Fairy Tail flattait la partie d'elle qui ne cessait de hurler en réclamant le sang de ses anciens camarades. Ces imbéciles l'avaient rejeté pour rien, elle allait le leur faire payer en aidant leur rivaux à reprendre la première place.

- Sabertooth entre dans une nouvelle ère, fit une voix.  
Lucy baissa les yeux sur Sting. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais visiblement il ne dormait pas.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas comme chez les fées, mais on essaie de réparer ce que Gemma a brisé pendant son règne de terreur. Après sa disparition, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Maintenant que les membres ne craignent plus d'être bannis sur un simple échec, la rivalité que Gemma avait instauré entre nous a fini par disparaître.  
Yukino hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de travailler maintenant. On ne regarde plus les autres de travers en se demandant lequel va nous poignarder dans le dos pour prendre notre place. On ne forme pas encore une famille, comme Fairy Tail prétend l'être, mais au moins on ne craint plus de demander de l'aide aux autres ni de former des alliances. Ça fait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs.  
Elle émit un petit rire un peu gêné et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- La force à toujours sa place à Sabertooth, mais ce n'est plus le seul critère de sélection maintenant, continua la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. C'est pour ça que je pense que vous auriez votre place parmi nous.

- Même sachant de quelle guilde je viens?

- C'est pas un problème, assura Sting. Au contraire. Quitter Fairy Tail pour te joindre à Sabertooth, ça va plaire. Pour beaucoup ça voudra simplement dire que tu as enfin réalisé qui étaient les plus forts.  
Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire arrogant qui se mua rapidement en une grimace d'inconfort.

Dire que Lucy était surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça quand elle avait vu les trois Sabertooth entrer dans son compartiment. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que cet idiot de blond se moque d'elle et l'insulte. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Sting avait des dehors arrogants et insupportables mais au fond, il n'était pas si mauvais que ce que Natsu voulait bien croire. Natsu! ... C'était à cause de cet idiot qu'elle avait si mal jugé les deux dragons. Étant sa partenaire et ne cherchant pas à le contrarier, elle n'était pas allé voir plus loin que l'opinion de son équipier sur ses adversaires. Elle s'était laissée aveugler par la colère que Natsu nourrissait à l'encontre des deux autres dragons. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire sa propre opinion. Elle aurait dû.

- Eh bien, si vous êtes sûrs que ça ne posera pas de problèmes, j'accepte, fit-elle d'une voix lente.  
Yukino lui adressa un immense sourire et se serait probablement jetée dans ses bras si Rogue n'était pas allongé sur elle.

- Ça me fait plaisir, Lucy-sama.  
Lucy leva un index.

- J'y mets une condition, quand même. Appelle moi simplement Lucy.

- Euh ... D'accord, Lucy.  
Elle échangèrent un sourire et se lancèrent aussitôt dans une conversation qui les occupa pour le reste du voyage.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, Lucy se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir un paysage de montagne défiler devant elle. Bientôt les premiers bâtiments commencèrent à apparaître. Au fur et à mesure de la progression du train, ils se firent plus nombreux et plus haut, jusqu'à occuper tout l'espace. Bientôt le train ralentit et s'engagea doucement le long d'un quai. Yukino secoua doucement Rogue pour le réveiller. Lucy en fit de même avec Sting et les deux dragons se redressèrent, encore un peu groggy.

- On est arrivée, précisa Yukino.  
Le train s'immobilisa permettant aux deux chasseurs de se lever. Sting s'étira longuement en bâillant, permettant à Lucy de se lever pour récupérer sa valise dans le porte bagage. La démarche encore un peu chancelante, les deux dragons se dirigèrent vers la porte la plus proche. Quand ils furent sur le quai, leur teint verdâtre commença à disparaître. Sting serrait toujours les bras contre son estomac, laissant libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur.

- C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans cet engin de torture.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, fit remarquer Rogue en passant devant lui.  
Le blond haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches. Mal assurée, Lucy les suivit en silence, traînant sa valise derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre que je vous aie promis. **  
**Avec en prime la réponse à cette question que vous vous posez tous: mais qui donc est le nouveau maître de Sabertooth?  
Réponse plus bas!**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Sanzashi était une grande et belle ville, ressemblant un peu à Magnolia par de nombreux aspects: l'architecture des bâtiments, la disposition des rues et même les canaux qui traversaient la ville du nord au sud, par exemple. Lucy regardait autour d'elle, admirant les larges rues, les boutiques et leurs enseignes, les passants vaquant à leurs occupations et les enfants jouant sur les trottoirs. Tout paraissait calme et paisible dans cette ville.

- Au fait, fit-elle en courant derrière les trois autres pour les rattraper. Vous ne m'avez pas dit où se trouve la guilde!  
Sting se contenta de pointer un doigt droit devant lui et Lucy suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. Un immense bâtiment dominait toute la ville, perché sur un affleurement rocheux au pied de la montagne. A coté, même le bâtiment de Fairy Tail près du lac avait l'air d'une bicoque délabrée.

- Wahoo, c'est immense.  
Son étonnement amena un petit sourire sur le visage de Sting.

- Tu veux y aller tout de suite?

- Euh ... oui!  
Ils se remirent donc en route. Cependant, plus ils approchaient de la sortie de la ville, plus la nervosité gagnait Lucy. Que ferait-elle si le maître ne voulait pas d'elle? Et si les autres membres la détestaient? Elle ne voulait pas être rejetée une seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si ça se produisait à nouveau.

Arrivée devant la porte du grand bâtiment, Lucy marqua un temps d'arrêt, obligeant les trois autres à l'attendre. Serrant son coude gauche dans sa main droite, elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air soudain mal assuré. Levant les yeux, elle vit que les deux dragons la regardaient attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide.

- Vous pensez que votre maître voudra bien de moi, demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- J'en suis certain, assura Sting.  
Son assurance rendit courage à Lucy et elle lui adressa un radieux sourire. Le dragon blanc se détourna l'air un peu gêné, et seul son équipier put remarquer la légère rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues. Il haussa un sourcil avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Sting s'en sortir comme ça. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance pour toutes les moqueries que son équipier lui avait adressé quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Yukino.

Sting ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la grande salle, les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant. Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et l'accueillir bruyamment.

- Oh, vous êtes rentré, fit une jeune fille qui passait entre les tables avec un plateau.

- Yep, répondit le dragon, et on amène une surprise.  
Lucy entra à ce moment et tout le monde se tut. Mal à l'aise sous tous les regards braqués sur elle, la jeune fille résista à l'envie d'aller se cacher derrière Sting.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cette fée, beugla quelqu'un.  
La blonde reconnu le colosse aux cheveux verts qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Sabertooth l'été précédent. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Orla? ... Ogra? ... Oda? ... quelque chose comme ça.

- Ex-fée, tu veux dire, rectifia Sting avec un sourire en coin. Elle est venue pour se joindre à nous. Des objections?  
Lucy vit plusieurs membres échanger des regards silencieux, mais personne ne se fit entendre. Elle se demanda si c'était bon signe.

- On monte, annonça Sting.  
Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers un escalier monumental placé au fond de la salle. Lucy sentit les regard peser sur elle quand elle le suivit sans un mot. Elle ne ressentait pas réellement d'hostilité venant de la part des membres de la guilde. De la curiosité, de l'étonnement, de la méfiance, oui, mais pas d'hostilité.

Sting s'était arrêté au milieu de la mezzanine surplombant la salle commune, devant une double porte. Lucy devina qu'il s'agissait du bureau du maître. Elle s'attendait à ce que le blond frappe à la porte ainsi fut-elle particulièrement stupéfaite de le voir ouvrir sans se faire annoncer. Lucy entra à sa suite et se rendit compte que le bureau était vide.

- Où est votre maître? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
L'espace d'un instant l'idée que Sting se soit moqué d'elle lui donna le vertige.

- Juste là, répondit le dragon avec un sourire arrogant.  
Et il s'assit derrière le bureau avant de commencer à remuer les papiers étalés sur la table devant lui.

- Sting est le maître de Sabertooth, précisa Rogue en arrivant derrière elle.

- Nuh?  
Lucy fixa des yeux arrondis par la stupéfaction sur le blond qui ouvrait à présent les tiroirs du bureau, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Comme Sting a vaincu maître Gemma pendant les Jeux, il a hérité de la place, expliqua le dragon noir sans ciller.

- Oh, je vois.  
Elle avait du mal à imaginer que le blond puisse avoir assez de patience et de calme en lui pour s'occuper de la charge que représentait une guilde mais qu'en savait-elle après tout. Elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu voir, c'est à dire, pas grand chose.

- Ah voilà! Fit Sting en se redressant.  
Il brandissait dans une main le tampon magique qui allait apposer sa nouvelle marque sur le corps de la nouvelle recrue. Lucy s'approcha et tendis le dos de sa main droite vers lui. Le blond arqua un sourcils avant de lever la tête.

- Tu es sûre?  
Lucy hocha la tête et Sting appliqua le tampon sur sa main. Un fourmillement désagréable parcourut le bras de la blonde avant de refluer d'un seul coup. Quand Sting retira le tampon pour le poser sur le bureau, Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle marque. Elle trônait à présent sur le dos de sa main à l'emplacement exacte où se trouvait sa marque de Fairy Tail encore quelque heures plus tôt. Mais contrairement à la précédente, la marque de Sabertooth n'était pas rose ...

Elle était blanche.


End file.
